


Tutoring

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: galavant femships [3]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Other, polly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: This user doesn't consent to having this work published on any unofficial ao3 apps.
Relationships: Roberta/jubilee/Isabella
Series: galavant femships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649119
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> This user doesn't consent to having this work published on any unofficial ao3 apps.

When did she get so nervous about tutoring friends? Roberta wondered as she skimmed the library shelves, waiting for Isabella and Jubilee to arrive. This isn’t the first time she tutored somebody, hell it’s not even the first time she tutored the young couple. So she shouldn’t be a nervous mess. Her hands shouldn’t be so sweaty and her knees shouldn’t go weak everytime Jubilee smirks or Isabella grabs her hands. And yet here she was, trying to calm her nerves at the prospect of doing something that she’s done a million times before.

Isabella and Jubilee arrived on time, coming into the library and sitting at the table that the three of them practically claim as their own. Roberta sat across from Isabella, when her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Isabella grabbed her hand as Roberta started to grab her calculator from her bag. “Bobbie, before we start me and Jubilee wanted to ask you something. Is that okay?” 

Bobbie nodded not trusting her voice to speak without concerning the other two about her health. 

Isabella gave her a smile that seemed to light up the whole building before continuing. Roberta guessed the situation was delicate if Isabella was leading the conversation and not Jubilee. “ Good. Me and Jubilee know you stated that you only like men, but we started to notice that might not be as true as you thought. And we were wondering if you would like to go on a date, with us.” 

This is ridiculous. Roberta thought. She’s straight, she has had boyfriends before. And the joy she felt at the thought of dating the two of them doesn’t mean a thing. And FUCK!!! 

“I’m, I think I” Roberta wanted to say straight. Because she is straight, this has just been a weird couple of months, is all. Not queer one bit nope.

“Bobbie your the gayest woman, I met, please accept that.” Jubilee provided leaving Isabella looking very annoyed.

“What are you doing!?! Your going to scare her.” Isabella whispered. Roberta probably should state, it’s fine but every word that she wanted to say seemed stuck in her throat.

“You already broke her, Izzy. I think me saying come to the gay side, we have cookies, is okay.”

“Oh. My. God. Why do I love you?”

“Because I’m fun. “ Jubilee answered as she wrote something on a piece of paper. She shoved the paper into Roberta’s backpack before giving her a quick call me hand gesture. “ Call us when you calm down and know your answer if you want to date us. I don’t think we’ll get much math done today.” and with that Jubilee grabbed Isabella’s hand and led her out the library, leaving Roberta with a million questions.


End file.
